We are currently characterizing KiMSV mRNA molecules in transformed cells using glyoxal agarose gels, and Northern blots. RNA is extracted from methylmercury gels for in vitro translation. We are also studying KiMSV induced transforming factors and their effects upon normal cells. Two-dimensional gels are being used to determine the changes in proteins and phosphoproteins in normal, KiMSV transformed cells and transformation factor treated cells.